Power Rangers: Jungle Fury
by Seth Graystone
Summary: Three teens, each using a certain style of techniques and chosen fordifferent reasons, take the Battle Claws fromMaster Caracal and fight the evil Akugata, led by Rio, as the Power Rangers: Jungle Fury! Lesson One, "Fierce Beast Fist!" is up! R&R!
1. Lesson 1: Fierce Beast Fist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger or Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. This will be similar to how I did the RPM story.

Also, the theme song is derived from the Gekiranger theme song.

000000000

_(The theme song for Gekiranger starts playing.)_

Sensing someone's Beast Heart...

_(Master Caracal, in his human form, channels bright energy into his fist as his Felix Spirit appears around him.)_

A style for perfecting one's Beast-Fist

_(The Rangers are shown dueling against each other, their Fist-Spirits dueling in the air above them._

Beast-Fists' teachings have been split into two rival schools

_(Rio and Eric duel each other as the Black Lion and Red Ranger.)_

One is the Pai Zhuq, a school for those who fight for justice!

_(The Rangers line up, morphed and holding their weapons.)_

The other is the Akugata, the practitioners of the evil Kage-Fist!

_(Rio, Melle, and an army of Rinshi appear, facing the Rangers.)_

These two schools have dueled for centuries…

_(Melle, Rio, and a Super Rinshi charge toward the Rangers, who charged forward as well.)_

They must learn…They must change…

_(Eric and Rio jump into the air, punching each other's fist.)_

Go, Go Rangers! Be Extreme!

_(The logo glows behind the Rangers, all of whom are standing before it.)_

Go! Go! Let's go!

_(The three Rangers charge toward a monster.)_

Let's burn so we can change the future!

_(The Rangers activate the Battle Claws, while their Beast Aura surrounds them.)_

Power Rangers!

_(The Rangers pose in front of an explosion colored red, yellow, and blue.)_

Power Rangers: Jungle Fury!

_(The logo appears in front of a burning fire.)_

The pulse is flowing into the ground right now…

_(Eric is shown wildly striking, channeling his Tiger-Spirit as the Red Ranger appears behind him. __Eric – Jungle Fury Red Ranger.__)_

Let the call awaken you!

_(Gabby is shown attacking calmly, while the Yellow Ranger appears behind her. __Gabby – Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger.__)_

_(Will calmly and slowly attacks, while the Blue Ranger appears behind him. __Will – Jungle Fury Blue Ranger.)_

_(The Rangers charge at an army of Rinshi, destroying them with their Spirits.)_

Temper the Beast Techniques and face the Evil…

_(Gabby pulls out the Ele-Mace, using the Phant Finisher to break Pangolo's shell.)_

_(Will pulls out the Bat Fans and swoops into the air, blasting wind at the Bird Brothers.)_

Beasts of Darkness!

_(Eric activates the Shark Swords and finishes off Crustaceo.)_

Refine your Beast Powers!

_(The Jungle Claw Megazord appears and uses the Setsukon on a monster.)_

Heart, Technique, and Body!

_(Mrs. Misaki, ROBS, Natsume, and the Fist Saints appear in the Pai Zhuq Academy.)_

_(The three Rangers release their Fist-Spirits into the skies.)_

Yeah! Go, Go! Be Extreme!

_(Melle jumps down in front of an army of Rinshi and turns into the Jade Chameleon.)_

Grab your dreams and make them reach the sky!

_(Rio appears and removes his cape, transforming into the Black Lion.)_

Power Rangers: Jungle Fury!

_(The logo appears once again, but disappears while the Fist-Spirits of Eric, Gabby, and Will charge forward.)_

Jungle Fury!

_(The logo appears again.)_

0000000000

Lesson One: The Fierce Beast Fist!

In the middle of an ancient temple, with red ceilings and grey floors and walls, three people were sitting down in front of a large door.

"How much longer do we have to wait for Master Caracal?" asked a boy in a red vest with black lines on it, with three black claws on the chest of it. He also wore black pants and black shoes. He had ivory-colored skin with black hair.

"Be patient Eric. Master Caracal wants us to sit in silence and meditate," said a boy in a blue vest with black markings on it, the same claw symbol on the vest's chest, with black pants and black shoes. He had dark brown hair that ended above his eyes.

Suddenly, the large red doors opened, and out came a humanoid cat dressed in red robes, with a blue scarf around his neck, three pink puffy balls were attached to the scarf, and a short cloth extended from inside the scarf.

"Eric, Will, Gabby, you are the three top students of the Pai Zhuq, and I've decided that you are the ones destined to become the Power Rangers. You know about the Akugata School for Evil Beast Arts, correct?" Master Caracal said as he stepped in front of the three teens that kneeled before him.

"Yes, Master Caracal. They are the rivals to the Pai Zhuq, and they control an army of undead Fist users, the Rinshi," answered a girl in a yellow vest like the other two had, with a black skirt, and similar black shoes. She had dark hair with blonde highlights in it.

"They're constant attacks have become more fearsome, and now, they're bringing civilians in the nearby city into this constant conflict. They are now led by Rio, of the Black Lion-Fist, and Melle, of the Jade Chameleon-Fist. Now, it's time for you three to see Mrs. Misaki," Caracal said as he led the three students inside, leading them to a room where it was white all over inside, with an orange robot in the corner.

"Hey ROBS, how's it going?" Will asked as they passed the small robot, which beeped a reply.

Eventually they reached Mrs. Misaki, a woman with black hair dressed in a black suit, standing in front of a white table, where a black box rested.

"As Master Caracal has already told you, the Akugata is becoming more and more dangerous. As such, you three are the ones we have decided are the lucky three destined to become the Power Rangers," Miki Misaki said as she turned the black box to the three teens and opened it up, revealing six black gloves with orange stripes, silver triangles on them, and orange buttons on the knuckles of the gloves.

"These are the Battle Claws, and using them will channel your Beast Aura, allowing you to become the Power Rangers," Miki finished explaining as the Rangers each picked up two of the gloves and slid them onto their hands.

"So you want us to use these…Battle Claws, to become superheroes?" Eric asked as they each looked at the gloves.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Miki said as Caracal suddenly yowled, while orange aura came around him.

"The Akugata are attacking the city! You three need to go. To activate the Battle Claws, yell out 'Power of the Beast! Beast On!' and slam your hands together," Master Caracal said as the Rangers ran out, heading out to the city.

000000000

Earlier, in a large dark temple, a figure with tanned skin, dressed in a black cloak and black armored clothing, sat in a large throne.

A girl who wore a green dress, with black hair tied into buns, stood in front of him, a creature in red robes with a symbol shaped like a Mantis on his forehead, next to her. Behind her were figures in black robes from ancient times, with white skin and closed eyes, they wore black headbands that were wrapped around a matching hat.

"Rinshi, Praying Mantris go to the city and gather the fear and screams of the humans," Rio, the boy in black clothing ordered as he rose from his throne.

"Yes, Master Rio," Praying Mantris, the undead creature in red, said as he and the Rinshi Army disappeared.

000000000

Two Rinshi dived down and destroyed cars, while the others attacked civilians. Praying Mantris jumped down in the middle of it.

"Blade of the Beast! Beast On!" he called out as his form exploded, changing into a humanoid mantis with brown shoulder-pads and long green blades for arms.

"Upwards Slash!" he called out as he sent a green slash of energy at a bridge, blowing it in half as people shrieked.

"Oh great, Master Caracal wasn't kidding," Will said as the three Rangers arrived.

"Ready?" Gabby asked as she and Will put their fingers up like a football goal.

"Power of the Beast! Beast On!" they called out as they pulled their fingers from the field goal symbol and slammed a fist into their hand, mashing the buttons on the Battle Claws.

The Jaguar Fist Spirit appeared above Will and slashed the air, blue aura channeling around it as the claw changed into Will's hand. Will swiped again as blue energy surrounded him and changed into a blue jumpsuit with black markings on the side. It covered his entire body up to his neck. A blue mechanism landed on his forehead and spread around his face, before covering his mouth with a blue guard and his eyes with a black visor. His helmet was shaped like a jaguar.

The Cheetah Fist Spirit did the same, except Gabby ended up in a yellow version of the suit, with a cheetah shaped helmet.

"With Grand Techniques! Fantastic Technique! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Will said as he practiced his Jaguar-Style moves, most of which were quick and graceful. He did a small spin and twisted his hand as he finished his roll call.

"With a Warm Heart! Honest Heart! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Gabby said as she used the Cheetah-Style attacks, which were similar to the Jaguar-Style. She kicked high above her at the end of the roll call.

"Fist-Spirit Cheetah, Yellow Claw!" Gabby called out as a large yellow Cheetah came from her fist and sliced through the Rinshi, killing them.

"Fist-Spirit Jaguar, Blue Claw!" Will called out as a large blue Jaguar came from his hands as it bit and ripped through the Rinshi.

"That is so cool! Now, it's my turn!" Eric said as he came out of being mesmerized by the Rinshi and the fight.

"Beast On!" Eric called out as he slammed his hands together, yet failed to morph.

"Wait, what happened?" he asked as he noticed he couldn't morph like the others.

Meanwhile, Praying Mantris charged and picked up a girl with his blades, causing her to shriek as he became stronger.

"No, put her down, you monster!" Eric shouted as he ran forward, his Tiger Spirit charging above him as he let out a Tiger Roar.

He punched the Praying Mantris and grabbed the girl out of his hands, kicking him away.

"Don't worry, little girl, just run home. Me and my friends will take care of this guy," Eric said as he set the girl down and sent her away, causing her to take off running.

"How dare you try to scare a little girl? Even for a monster, that's low," Eric growled as he slammed his hands together.

"Power of the Beast! Beast On!" he called out as his Tiger Spirit formed into a red suit around him, with a helmet similar to a Tiger.

"He actually did it," Will said, amazed as Eric punched Mantris high into the air, launching him into a building.

Mantris rose from the rubble, wounded.

"Fist-Spirit Tiger, Red Fang!" D Tiger appeared again and bit into Mantris, picking him up as it tossed him at another building.

"I've had enough of this disgrace! Rinshi, fill me with fear!" Mantris said as he rose from the rubble, while dark energy made his body grow to the size of Dodger Stadium.

Mantris stomped his foot down and forced the Rangers to scatter around. However, an orange aura collided with him, before revealing the form of Master Caracal, only enlarged to the same size as Mantris, before pounding the Mantis-Fist user.

Mantris jumped into the air and attempted a spin kick, but was knocked away. Caracal pounded him some more, blasting Praying Mantris down to regular size and sending him into his Super Rinshi mode, sending him far away.

"That was awesome!" Eric said as Caracal shrunk down to his regular size, landing in front of them.

"What was that technique, Master?" Will asked as the Rangers de-morphed and ran to their Master.

"That was my Astral Clone Technique. It allows me to project myself as a large Spirit," Caracal said as he and the Rangers walked away from the fight scene.

"When will you teach it to us?" Gabby asked as they followed Caracal.

"Not until you're all ready," Caracal said as he headed to the base, while the Rangers stayed behind, shocked.

00000000

Melle, the girl in jade clothing, approached Mantris, whom had hidden himself in a forest.

"How dare you lose a fight? For Rio-sama's sake, I should destroy you," Melle said as she approached Mantris, scaring the daylights out of him as she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Wait, Melle! I've got a plan that will destroy the city and the Rangers. If I attack the City Dam, the city will be flooded, and that Master Caracal and his little Rangers will be in an ocean of trouble!" Praying Mantris said excitedly as he imagined what it would look like.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Mantris. But, if you fail this plan, I'll make sure that either the Rangers or I destroy you," Melle said as she pushed Mantris into a tree.

"Beast On!" she called out as green energy flashed around her, turning into green armor shaped like a chameleon.

"Now hold still, Mantris," Melle ordered as she shot out small blasts of energy at Mantris, all of which stabbed into his body, forcing him to turn into his Beast-Man Form.

"I can feel your Rinki Power flowing through me! With this, I won't fail!" Mantris said in a new more confident voice as he sliced the tree behind him into dust.

"For your sake, you'd better not," Melle said as she left, leaving Mantris to prepare his plan.

000000000

"Why won't you teach us the Astral Clone Technique, Master Caracal?" Eric asked as the Rangers followed him into their base.

"Because, you are not ready for an advanced Technique like that. For now, you must learn how to use the Jungle Weapons. Gabby, Will, you both have the Jungle Tonfa as side-arms, which can be merged into the Jungle Bo," Master Caracal explained as he tossed each of them two Jungle Tonfas, which were small mechanical side-arms.

"This should be easy," Will said as Master Caracal pressed an orange button with MAX on it, causing ROBS to take a slender shape, while an image of Mantris appeared on his visor.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Will called out as he easily spun the Tonfa around and knocked away the punches and slashes from ROBS.

"Fist-Spirit, Tonfa Claws!" Will called out as his Jungle Tonfas glowed blue, while he slammed and beat up ROBS, before knocking him to the ground, defeating him.

"My turn, Jungle Bo!" Gabby called out as she merged her Jungle Tonfas together, turning it into a long staff.

ROBS got up once again, and fought against, her, while she blocked his attacks with the Bo.

"Fist-Spirit, Cheetah Bo!" she called out as the Cheetah-Spirit merged into her Bo, which glowed yellow as she slammed and stabbed it into ROBS, knocking him out again.

"I just can't get a break, can I?" asked a robotic voice as ROBS changed back into his miniature size.

"Sadly, no you can't, little buddy," Will said as he and Gabby pulled ROBS onto his feet.

"Now, Eric, time for you to get your weapon, the Nunchuku of the Jungle, or, as Miki has nicknamed them, the Jungle Chucks," Master Caracal said as he pulled out a small red box that, when he opened it, revealed a red-handled pair of nunchucks.

"They look easy," Eric said as he pulled them out, while ROBS was activated into MAX Mode.

ROBS ran forward and punched at Eric, who tried wrapping the Jungle Chucks around his fists, but was instead brutally pounded, before ROBS threw the Jungle Chucks into the air and pounded Eric into a wall.

"OK, I admit it, I've never used a pair of those before in my life," Eric admitted as ROBS grabbed him by his head and pinned him on the ground.

"OK ROBS, I think he's had enough of a beating," Will said as he grabbed ROBS by the head and shut him down.

"Until he can master the Jungle Chucks, you will not learn the Astral Clone Technique," Master Caracal said as he left the room, leaving a beaten Eric, a depressed Miki, and two shocked Rangers.

00000000

"Why are you forcing me to train?" Eric asked as Will and Gabby dragged him out of the Temple, taking him to a small field.

"Before you start swinging those weapons of destruction around, put this on," Gabby said as she slid a red helmet onto Eric's head.

"Now, just follow my orders, and you'll learn quickly," Will said as he pulled out an old pair of wooden nunchuku with a metal chain.

"What good would those be? They're old, and if Mantris got a hold of them, they'd be sawdust," Eric pointed out as Will jumped in the air and swung the nunchuku at Eric, who blocked it as he tried to swing them at Will.

"Older is better, and that's why Master Caracal is so great of a teacher," Will explained as his nunchuku glowed blue, while his Jaguar Spirit appeared above him.

"So, you want to start a Spirit Fight?" Eric asked as his glowed red, while his Tiger Spirit appeared above him.

The two spirits ran forward and slashed at each other, while Eric and Will started swinging their Jungle Chucks at each other, before red and blue streaks of energy came from the nunchuku, blasting each other, while the Jaguar Spirit slammed the Tiger Spirit back into Eric, who flinched, leaving him open to be blasted away.

"You've still got a lot to learn, but it'll have to do. The Jaguar Spirit is saying there's trouble brewing," Will said as the Jaguar Spirit nodded and faded away.

The trio ran off toward the city, where their next battle awaited.

00000000

The Praying Mantris let out a bombardment of green energy slashes, breaking open the City Dam, forcing water to flood the city as he grew to his giant size.

"This should give the Rangers a run for their money," Mantris said as he grew bigger.

000000

As the trio arrived in the city, water rushed at them, destroying buildings, cars, and wounding people.

They jumped off of a car, over the wave, and finally landed on a rooftop, where an army of Rinshi awaited them. At the front of the pack is Melle, without her armor. Meanwhile, Mantris stomped through the flooded city, attacking buildings.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Gabby asked as they turned and saw Melle.

"I'm Melle, Rio's devoted soldier, and these are the Rinshi. Rinshi, destroy them!" Melle said as the Rinshi charged forward, while the Rangers prepared to battle.

"Power of the Beast! Beast On!" they shouted as they morphed once again.

"With Grand Techniques! Fantastic Technique! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Will called out as he performed his same techniques and pose.

"With a Warm Heart! Honest Heart! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Gabby called out as she performed the same pose and attacks from before.

"A Body with Roaring Strength! Unbreakable Body! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" Eric called out as he performed brutal attacks.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Will called out as he called out his Jungle Tonfa, before using them to slash and defeat a group of Rinshi, finally killing the ones around him.

"Jungle Tonfa: Bo Mode!" Gabby called out as the Jungle Bo appeared, which she used to give the Rinshis a beat-down.

"Jungle Chucks!" Eric called out as the Jungle Chucks appeared, while he swung them around and defeated many Rinshi.

"Fist-Spirit, Tiger Swipes!" he called out as red energy enveloped the Jungle Chucks, before he released it at the Rinshi, killing them.

"Fools, you won't win! Downward Slash!" Mantris called out as he sliced a chunk out of a building, tossing it at Eric, only for it to blow up, revealing an uninjured Eric.

"Eric, you Ok?"Will asked as he and Gabby ran toward him.

"I'm fine, but we won't be able to beat him like this," Eric pointed out as Will turned his head away.

"If only we could use Master Caracal's technique," he said, while the voice of Master Caracal came through their helmets.

"_Now, it is time for you to release your Fist-Spirits, so your Beast-Fists can go to the next level!" Master Caracal said as the Rangers got up._

"All right, let's go!" Eric called out as they raised a fist in the air, while they glowed their respective color.

"Fist-Spirits unite!" they called out as their Fist Spirits rose into the air and combined. The Cheetah Spirit turned into a right leg, while the Jaguar Spirit turned into a left leg, while the Tiger Spirit turned into the torso of a man, while a silver face with a Tiger-shaped helmet came from the top of it.

"JungleTouja, Formation Complete!" they called out as they all appeared in a small shrine, with a yellow, red, and blue column behind them.

"Oh, now this should be interesting," Melle said as she walked up to the building's edge, before she changed into her Beast-Man form and spat out a small mechanical fly in a weird outfit.

"Hey, now this is your Megazord Commentator, Bae, the Fly Guy!" he said in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut it, before I get a fly swatter," Melle said as she and Bae started to watch the fight.

Mantris gets his blades stuck in a building, while the JungleTouja jumped onto a building and kicked him from underneath.

"Oh, that' upper-kick had to hurt!" Bae shouted out as the fight continued.

"Jungle Setsukon, come forth!" the Rangers shouted as a three-section-staff appeared in the Megazord's hands.

"Ooh, they've called out the ancient Jungle Setsukon, that will make a major difference in the outcome of this fight," Bae said as the Rangers started their Great Spinning Fist, combining it with the Jungle Setsukon to bash Mantris.

"Ooh and that final blow from the Great Spinning Fist has finished off Mantris. What do you have to say about this outcome, Melle?" Bae asked, only for Melle to swallow him, before stomping away, mad.

Mantris turned to stone, while purple energy cracked through him, before he blew into pieces.

0000000

"One down, an army to go!" Eric shouted as the three Rangers entered the Temple.

"Don't get cocky just because we won this one time, Eric. Just because you got lucky with those Jungle Chucks, and had a great trainer like me, doesn't mean you're a hero," Will said as he sat down in a black chair, pulling a large book out of the desk in front of him.

"Trainer, don't you mean torture expert? All you did was pound him around," Gabby said as Caracal and Miki entered the room.

"With all of their bickering, I'm not sure whether to trust the world's safety to them or not," Miki said, while Caracal started banging a triangle loudly.

"Don't worry, when it comes to it, they'll defeat Rio. I'm sure of it," Caracal said as the Rangers got into a fight.

00000000

The Power Rangers' next Lesson will be a brutal one!

When a Buffalo-Fist practitioner survives the Trial of Ordeals, Eric must learn how to use household cleaning in order to beat this unstoppable force. But, will his red color just drive the Buffalo insane? Find out in Lesson 2: Power of a Clean-Fist!


	2. Lesson 2: Power of the Clean Fist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Gekiranger.

00000000

_(The theme song for Gekiranger starts playing.)_

Sensing someone's Beast Heart...

_(Master Caracal, in his human form, channels bright energy into his fist as his Felix Spirit appears around him.)_

A style for perfecting one's Beast-Fist

_(The Rangers are shown dueling against each other, their Fist-Spirits dueling in the air above them._

Beast-Fists' teachings have been split into two rival schools

_(Rio and Eric duel each other as the Black Lion and Red Ranger.)_

One is the Pai Zhuq, a school for those who fight for justice!

_(The Rangers line up, morphed and holding their weapons.)_

The other is the Akugata, the practitioners of the evil Kage-Fist!

_(Rio, Melle, and an army of Rinshi appear, facing the Rangers.)_

These two schools have dueled for centuries…

_(Melle, Rio, and a Super Rinshi charge toward the Rangers, who charged forward as well.)_

They must learn…They must change…

_(Eric and Rio jump into the air, punching each other's fist.)_

Go, Go Rangers! Be Extreme!

_(The logo glows behind the Rangers, all of whom are standing before it.)_

Go! Go! Let's go!

_(The three Rangers charge toward a monster.)_

Let's burn so we can change the future!

_(The Rangers activate the Battle Claws, while their Beast Aura surrounds them.)_

Power Rangers!

_(The Rangers pose in front of an explosion colored red, yellow, and blue.)_

Power Rangers: Jungle Fury!

_(The logo appears in front of a burning fire.) _

The pulse is flowing into the ground right now…

_(Eric is shown wildly striking, channeling his Tiger-Spirit as the Red Ranger appears behind him. __Eric – Jungle Fury Red Ranger.__)_

Let the call awaken you!

_(Gabby is shown attacking calmly, while the Yellow Ranger appears behind her. __Gabby – Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger.__)_

_(Will calmly and slowly attacks, while the Blue Ranger appears behind him. __Will – Jungle Fury Blue Ranger.)_

_(The Rangers charge at an army of Rinshi, destroying them with their Spirits.)_

Temper the Beast Techniques and face the Evil…

_(Gabby pulls out the Ele-Mace, using the Phant Finisher to break Pangolo's shell.)_

_(Will pulls out the Bat Fans and swoops into the air, blasting wind at the Bird Brothers.)_

Beasts of Darkness!

_(Eric activates the Shark Swords and finishes off Crustaceo.)_

Refine your Beast Powers!

_(The JungleTouja Megazord appears and uses the Setsukon on a monster.)_

Heart, Technique, and Body!

_(Mrs. Misaki, ROBS, Natsume, and the Fist Saints appear in the Pai Zhuq Academy.)_

_(The three Rangers release their Fist-Spirits into the skies.)_

Yeah! Go, Go! Be Extreme!

_(Melle jumps down in front of an army of Rinshi and turns into the Jade Chameleon.)_

Grab your dreams and make them reach the sky!

_(Rio appears and removes his cape, transforming into the Black Lion.)_

Power Rangers: Jungle Fury!

_(The logo appears once again, but disappears while the Fist-Spirits of Eric, Gabby, and Will charge forward.)_

Jungle Fury!

_(The logo appears again.)_

0000000

Lesson Two: Power of the Clean-Fist!

In a dark shrine, a single Rinshi destroys five of his brethren, before charging and slamming one through a wall killing it.

"This is the style of my Buffalo-Fist! Now, my powers have grown to immense strengths!" the Rinshi said as he glowed red, before turning into a Super Rinshi.

He blew the door open and stepped in front of Melle, bowing at his mistress.

"So, you passed the test, Mighty Buffalord," Melle said as she ripped the headband from his head, causing a buffalo symbol to glow onto his head.

"Now, I've got a mission for you…" Melle said as her wicked grin spread across her face.

Buffalord got up and listened intently to her orders.

000000000

Will, in a blue grey outfit with black stripes on the sides, and ROBS were busy training, and ROBS was in his PUNCHING Mode, where his hands spread forward like cushions, and where you punched at them.

"Jaguar Jabs!" Will said as he started jabbing at the arms, pushing ROBS backwards, before he jabbed once and shut the robot down.

"Number of Jabs that connected: 100/100. Perfect score!" ROBS said in his mechanical voice.

"Eric, let's see if you can beat ROBS in a MAX fight," Will said as he mashed the MAX button, while ROBS extended into a human shaped figure, similar to Rio.

"Will, why did you set it to Rio's level? You know that he couldn't beat Rio if Rio was asleep!" Gabby silently shouted at Will, dragging him away from ROBS and Eric.

"Because, I wanted to get some laughs out of this," Will said as Rio-ROBS and Eric clashed.

Eric punched at ROBS, but his attack was dodged and he was punched in the gut. ROBS suddenly grabbed him by the neck and started pulling his head sideways.

"Power of the Beast! Beast On!" Eric called out as he morphed and pulled ROBS's arms off his neck, throwing him to the side.

"Black Lion Armor Mode!" ROBS said as his metallic skin turned black, while he charged forward and brutally pounded Eric, blasting him into a wall and forcing him out of his armor.

Will jumped over ROBS and, moving past the punches, slammed his fist into the MAX button.

"Why did I lose to that robot?" Eric asked as he got up, with blood going down the side of his face.

"That was only half of the Akugata School's top student, Rio's, Beast Aura. If you fought against him, he would kill you before you could shout 'Beast On'!" Will snapped as he grabbed Eric by the neck and tossed him away.

"Will, Eric, stop fighting. Rangers, trouble's brewing. Go to the city and stop it," Master Caracal said as the Rangers nodded and left the Temple.

00000000

In a small place with a roof over it, Buffalord and the Rinshi attacked people, scaring them away.

"Rinshi, collect my fear!" Buffalord ordered as Eric, Gabby, and Will jumped down in front of the Rinshi.

"Power of the Beast! Beast On!" they shouted in unison as they morphed.

"With Grand Techniques! Fantastic Technique! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Will said, striking his Ranger Pose.

"With a Warm Heart! Honest Heart! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Gabby called out, striking her Ranger Pose.

"With Roaring Strength! Unbreakable Body! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" Eric called out, striking his pose.

"With the Spirits of Noble Animals! Power Rangers: Jungle Fury!" they called out as an explosion of energy appeared behind them.

"Fist-Spirit, Cheetah's Claw!" Gabby called out as the Cheetah Spirit rushed through the Rinshi, killing some of them.

"Fist-Spirit, Jaguar's Claw!" Will called out as the Jaguar Spirit rushed forward and performed a spin attack, killing more of the Rinshi.

"Fist-Spirit, Tiger's Fang!" Eric called out as the Tiger Spirit killed the last of the Rinshi.

"All right, since those fools couldn't win, I'll have to do it!" Buffalord grumbled as his Rinki surrounded him.

"Charge of the Beast! Beast On!" he called out as his body blew up, before the Rinki took shape.

His body became that of an ugly buffalo, with a red cape on his back, with a white head with long black horns.

"I'm the Mighty Buffalord, with the spirit of the Charging Buffalo!" Buffalord called out as the symbol of his buffalo marking appeared behind him, surrounded by his Rinki.

Buffalord charged forward and slammed into Eric, throwing through stone columns, and before he got up all the way, he was rammed once again into the back of a car, blowing up the back windows, before Buffalord knocked him into more columns.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Will called out as his weapons materialized, while he jumped over the Buffalo and slammed his Tonfa on his back, while Gabby ran forward.

"Fist-Spirit, Cheetah Frenzy!" she called out as her hands glowed yellow, while she quickly pounded Buffalord, forcing him to turn back into his Super Rinshi form, before he burrowed into the ground, escaping.

Eric got up, wounded, but still ready to fight.

"C'mon, is that the best you've got?" he asked as he ran to attack Buffalord, before Will and Gabby grabbed his arms and forced him to their base.

00000000

"I'm the Mighty Buffalord!" ROBS called out in an imitation of Buffalord's voice as he ran toward and slammed into Eric, whom had been wrapped in bandages all over.

"Why can't I beat him?" he asked as he got up from the ground, while ROBS shut down.

"Because, he's too good for you. I looked up his info in Mrs. Miki's computer, and it says that when he lived, he was Gyuuya, the Master of the Buffalo-Fist. If you blindly fight him, he'll kill you," Will said as the image of Gyuuya, a young man in a purple jacket, a black sleeveless shirt, biker gloves, with curly brown hair, who also wore black jeans and biker boots. A large Buffalo-Spirit, colored purple with a white head and horns, floated above him.

"Will, why do you always say that if I fight someone, they'll kill me? We're at the same level, so you can't talk about being killed by some animal!" Eric shouted as he grabbed Will by the neck of his training outfit, only for him to get kicked backwards.

"If you really think we're at the same level, try beating me. Anything goes, morphing, weapons, Spirits, everything," Will said as he and Eric walked out into the nearby field where Eric and Will fought last time.

00000000

"Power of the Beast! Beast On!" Eric shouted, while his morphing was interrupted before the helmet came on, mainly because the Jaguar Spirit slammed into him.

Eric lay on the ground, in his Ranger Suit, but without the helmet.

Eric got up, but his wrist was grabbed as Will pulled him up, before kicking Eric, knocking him away.

"I think that's enough of a demonstration for now," Will said as he dusted his hand and turned to walk away.

"Why do I keep losing?"Eric asked as he got off of the ground, before falling over again. Master Caracal caught him and carried away the now unconscious Eric.

00000000

Eric awoke in the Temple, and saw Miki and Caracal next to him.

"Eric, to defeat Buffalord, and any foe that you may come across, you'll need to undergo a new training that Will and Gabby passed. But, you must do everything I tell you, or you'll mess up the training," Caracal explained as Eric got up, nodding in agreement as they walked into a different room, shaped like a gym with a balcony over it.

0000000

In the Gym, Eric, now dressed in training gear, followed Master Caracal to the center of the room.

"Here, catch, Eric," Caracal said as he tossed a white cloth to Eric, which he caught, yet fell over as it landed in his hands. He noticed that weights had been placed within the cloth, making it heavy.

"Take that cloth, dip it in this bucket of water, wring it out, and then clean the floor of the Gym," Caracal said as he dropped down a bucket full of water.

"That sounds more like doing chores," Eric pointed out as he lifted up the heavy cloth and dropped it in the bucket of water, causing big splash to hit his face.

"Well, if you don't want to become stronger, then you don't have to do it…" Caracal said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, Master! I'll do the training, but how is it training?" Eric asked as he wrung the cloth out.

"You'll see how it is later on, Eric," Caracal said as he sat down on a lawn chair set in the corner of the room.

Eric set the cloth on the ground and ran around the area, cleaning the floor, but, near the end, he slipped and went rolling across the cleaned floor.

"I can't even beat a dirty floor! That means I'm no use as the Red Ranger," Eric said as he got off of the floor.

"Eric, don't doubt yourself or your abilities. You're the 'Unbreakable Body', not the 'Fantastic Technique' or 'Honest Heart'. Now, if I were you, I'd continue this training and end it quickly, because your friends are being defeated by Buffalord," Caracal said as Eric got up and continued the 'training', while the Tiger Spirit appeared above him, following his movements.

He moved in a triangle, before stopping to rest.

"Very good, Eric, I can see my reflection. Now, you need to go help your friends. By the way, don't forget your training," Caracal said as Eric got up and ran out of the Gym, still in his training clothes.

000000000

The Rinshi grabbed Gabby and pinned her down, only releasing her when Buffalord slammed her and the unlucky Rinshi into the air.

The same Rinshi grabbed Will, holding him down until Buffalord hit him with a tackle, yet, as he got up, he was kicked to the side.

"Guess who's back, Buffalord!" Eric shouted out as he arrived at the scene.

"So, Red Ranger, you want another beating?" Buffalord asked as he pointed at Eric and got ready to run forward.

"Power of the Beast! Beast On!" Eric called out as his suit came around him.

"Beast Cloth!" he shouted out as he pulled out the heavy cloth and spun it forward, dropping all of the weights inside onto the ground in front of him, while Buffalord charged at him.

Eric suddenly became full of red energy as he charged at Buffalord, knocking him down before grabbing the horns and twisting them as if they were the cloth being rung out. Eric tossed Buffalord, throwing him into some chemicals, causing them to blow up. When Buffalord was thrown, his cape fell into Eric's hands.

"Power of Rinki: Make me Grow!" Buffalord's voice shouted as his body came from the rubble, glowing purple with his Rinki, as he grew larger.

"All right guys, if you're not too weak, let's call out the Fist-Spirits," Eric said as Gabby and Will ran next to him, both wounded.

"Us being too weak? Now you're joking," Will said as they all raised a fist in the air, while their Fist Spirits came out, merging into the JungleTouja, now holding Buffalord's

"Oh, and it's time for a new giant fight, this time it's between Buffalord and the JungleTouja. Melle, who do you think will win?" Bae asked as he came from inside of Melle, as they watched the fight from the top of a building.

"It'll probably be Buffalord, but with those irritating Rangers and my bad luck, anything could happen," Melle said as she and Bae walked to the edge of the building.

The two giants made a fighting stance, while the JungleTouja sweeped his cape in front of itself.

"Oh, and the JungleTouja is issuing a challenge to Buffalord by using the stolen cape," Bae narrated as the two giants ran at each other.

Buffalord charged forward, but instead of hitting JungleTouja, he hit a building. He quickly recovered and raced around the buildings, confusing the JungleTouja, before he struck the Megazord in its back, knocking the Rangers and the Megazord onto the ground.

The Rangers got up, forcing the Megazord to do so as well. Eric thought about his training and got a new idea.

The Megazord ran forward and struck at Buffalord, only to be shot into the air.

"Great Firm Leg Corkscrew!" they called out as the Megazord spun forward like a tornado, striking him and blowing him up before he turned to stone and blew up.

"Oh, it's a good thing Rio-sama didn't see this," Melle said as Bae flew in front of her.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm going to tell him," Bae said, before mechanically laughing, only for Melle to swallow him.

"Hey, I was just kidding about that!" he said from within her stomach, while she stormed away.

00000000

"Master Rio, we, the Five Fists of Venom, are here to destroy your recent nuisance," said a hiss-like voice, as Rio, whom sat meditating, opened his eyes, which glowed purple, as he saw the shadows of five Super Rinshi.

00000000

The next Lesson is a painful one!

The Five Fists of Venom, Centispede, Mori, Sori, Toadi, and Naja arrive, vowing to destroy the Rangers. The Rangers meet Rio for the first time, but their fight doesn't have a happy ending, as Eric is badly poisoned by Sori of the Scorpion-Fist, and the Megazord is wounded majorly. Will Eric survive the poison before it kills him, or will the Five Venom Fists see that the Rangers truly have strength? Find out in Lesson Three: The Five Fists of Venom!


End file.
